Love in the shadows
by bettergetalife
Summary: CorrineMarshal. Corrine is abducted by an evil being. A clone. Marshal needs to find her. It's a story of life and death.
1. Harsh day

Yeah! I feel soo good to make the first Corrine/Marshall Mature fic. I'm soo happy! Well is not that I'm perverted or anything is just that I am a real fan of both Corrine and Marshal. Corrine is a well portrayed character and Marshal is a freaking HOT nerd. I thinkhe's hotter than Vaughn BUT that is my personal opinion (I'm not blind i can see Vaughns sexy muscles but i just like the sensitive guy's better.) Okay so this fic obviously goes to all the Corrine/Marshall fans! (if theres any) thanks

* * *

"Josie could you please hurry up your going to be late." Gritted Corrine through her theet. 

"What?" Asked Josie hearing absolutely nothing of what Corrine had said because she had her cd player bumped up so high that you could see her head phones vibrating against her ears.

Corrine stared at her from the door and rolled her eyes. "You know what? Why am I making myself late to class. Just because you told me to tell you when i'ts time to go, well you know what? i don't even think you care if your late or not so i'm going to stop stressing myself out and go to class pretending I don't care about you ok. Bye Josie." She waved goodbye and walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Josie, who had been staring at Corrine's mouth move up and down just shrugged and kept on acting like a gitarist jumping up and down like crazy on a rock concert.

Corrine ran to class. It was practically her daily excersice now these days. Always the same thing. Josie making her late. She was practically tired now and was gonna do something about it.

"no more waking up josie, telling her to dress up, and waiting for her so both of us can walk to class togheter." She murmured to herself as she opened the door to Z's class.

"Corrine why are you late wait..don't tell me. Judging that Josie isn't here, Josie made you late, am i correct?" Asked Proffesor Z.

"You are so right." answered Corrine making her way to one of the tables. Strangely, Lucas wasn't sitting beside Marshal. _Must have gotten in a fight. _Thought Corrine as she took a seat next to Marshal. She didn't feel like saving a seat for Josie or sitting beside her today.

"Hey." she said to marshal as she turned tolook at him.

"hey." He answered back and smiled at her.

"Look Corrine I think you need to stop, no better yet stop waiting for Josie to get up and get dressed and tell her to head to class. You have a life of your own and unfourtunately you are not her mother to be telling her all those things you got me?" Said proff. Z.

"yes Proffesor I understand." said Corrine.

"Good. Now as I was saying-"

Before the proffesor could finish he was interrupted of his lesson yet again by the opening of the door and rushing in of a red head girl.

"Josie, good to see you." said proffesorZ fixing up his crooked glasses that were done by the sudden wind.

"Proffesor I swear I won't be late again I promise-"

"No, please don't promise Josie because I know for a fact you can't keep it now take a seat and let me start class." He told Josie.

"course." she whispered and took a seat in front of Corrine and Marshal.

"Though life you have." stated Marshal to Corrine.

"Tell me about it, atleast you get to have a responsible room mate like Lucas, I have Josie." whispered Corrine to Marshal.

Marshal snorted. "Yeah right he's so responsible he leaves his books trown around the room and I swear I have never seen his bed done."

Corrine giggled. She loved Marshal. The way he related to her and made her laugh. If she had the chance to hang out with Marshal a whole day alone god knows what they were capable of doing. Which also scared her.

"well I guess we both take care of slobs." she beamed.

* * *

The bell ranged to call off the end of first period. Everyone walked out of proffesor Z's class bursting and talking. Corrine and Marshall walked side by side. They had shared a whole lot of thing's in Z's class. Something they never had time for. 

"Corrine!" shouted Josie from behind the couple.

"Could you please explain to me why didn't you wait for me?" She asked sounding a bit angry as corrine turned around to look at her.

"Because I'm tired of waiting for you Josie you always make me late!" she jeered at her.

"well sorry" Scoffed Josie pushing past her.

"Jos-"

Before she could finish something hit her like a bat in the back of her head. "My math book!" she shrieked and went running back to her dormitory.

* * *

"I cannot believe I forgot it!" she scorned herself for her imprudence as she opened the door to her room. Once inside she scanned the room for it and saw it lying in the bed as if waiting for her.

"There you are!" She quickly grabbed it and turned around and made way for the door. Before she reached it a hand grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth quickly.

"_Don't worry darling your alright." _whispered a sinister voice. Then she felt a blow in the back of her head and everything went dark.

* * *

sooooo... How do yall like it. It's okay if you hate it. I'm not like those cooky people that don't like people who don't like their works. I'm open minded and actually care if you hate it. Please don't hesitate to review.


	2. Who are u?

okay who saw the movie last night! it was so good! I loved it but i was a little disapointed that they didn't pass as much Corrine/Marshall goo goo stuff as i would have liked but then again it's a kids show and i guess i must respect that. Well anyway. It was good. Any way i haven't been updating as much (i'm talking to my 3 reviewers) because i was suspended from school and as you might guess my parent's werent exactly "happy" about it because it's been three years in a row they've suspended me. So they banned me out of computer for a week.Well i guess yall don't care but still, im just telling yall.

Oh yeah i almost forgot. "tigger" i soo agree with you.

* * *

Corrine Baxter was in no mood to wake up and find herself in another place besides her own room in the school. That is why when she opened her eyes and saw the leaky calcium-made cave with dangerous stalagmites and stalacites hanging here and there and a few torches hanging in the corners, she gritted her teeth and cried out in furiousness

"Where am i!"

The reason for her temper was because she awokedue toan extreme harsh head ache and an aching behind her head. She sat up in the dusty floor of the cave and touched the back of her head were the point of the pain was at.

"Ouch!" She cried as she pressed her fingers to the spot and noticed her hair was sticky and humid and there was a cut that hurt like a bruise when she pressed it down.

She brought her fingers foward and acknowledge blood onher fingertips.

_What happened? _She thought her irritation being swalloed up and concern replacing it.

She looked around the cave to see if anybody else was there. Nothing. Pure emptiness except for a spring of water that was formed by a rushing water fall from a crevice in the ceiling.

"I gotta get out of here." She whispered standing up and walking a few inches from where she was at. Upon doing this though, she was forced in one place owing to handcuffs that she barely noticed around her hands that were chained up to a wall leaving only about ameter of chain out.

"What the?" she said unsettled. Still standing up she grabbed the chain and pulled it hard to see if it came out. Nothing happened. She pulled again and again and soon the echoes of the rattling of the chains was heard around the cave.

Finally, after five minutes of tuggin on it she gave up, sat downand started crying in despair.

"Help!" She yelled hoping that someone would hear her.

"Help!" yelled a mocking voice that came not from the cave but from someone.

Startled, Corrine turned to see who had yelled that out. From a big gap in the wall, she saw a siluette of someone standing inside of it.

"Who is that?" she demanded.

The voice mocked her once more, "who is that." But this time Corrine noticed it was familiar. She had heard that voice before and knew who it belong to.

"Marshal?" She asked leaning her head back to see if she could catch a glimpse of who was there.

"You guessed it." Said the voice from inside the gap. He stepped outside and a rush of relief ran through Corrines body as she took a big breath and exhaled it. He walked towards her and stopped just in front of her.

"Marshal, I'm so glad it was you for a while i thought it was a monster or a phycopatic like in those movies-what happened to you?" She asked noticing his outfit.

He was all dressed in black. He kind of resembled the mirror Marshal but not quite. His hair was spiked up, he had black eyeliner on the bottom of his eyes and spiky cuffs around his wrists and throat. But the most bizzare part was what he was wearing. He had a black muscle shirt on that showed off muscular arms Corrine didn't recall seeing there before and black baggy jeans with tons of pockets and zippers on it.

"How long have I been knocked out?" She asked admiring his muscular arms trying to know how they got there.

"About a few hours." He said shruggin.

"ohhhh." She murmured.

"you know, I'm not the Marshal you know." He spoke looking at her.

"no" said Corrine realizing that.

"How do you know?" He asked suprised.

_The real Marshal wouldn't be able to get those (referring to the muscles) in just a "few hours." _She thought. "Marshal dosen't dress like that." She stated.

The imposter, or who ever he was, smiled at her. "your right. I should've thought of that before I snatched you away. Well... no worries, I have you know." He said joyously.

"What! you snatched-wait, who are you? Are you the mirror Marshal, if so, how did you get to this side?" Bombarded Corrine outraged.

Imposter Marshal laughed. "easy, easy," He said.He kneeled down just in front of her and quickly before Corrine even had a chance to blink, he grabbed her face and brought it to his. "You'll know who I, don't worry about it." And kissed her roughly.

* * *

Okay, i must leave for know but i'll try to update soon. Quote: "try" (Because sometimes i just don't have time to update!) 


	3. the forest!

Josie/Vaughn! Josie/Vaughn! Josie/Vaughn! Thats practically what I see the most in this website! I mean i know that's the "Golden Couple" and i swear i have nothing against it, but it's just that I'm getting **Tired** and **Sick **of just seeing stories of them and very few of Corrine/Marshall! You people that are Corrine/Marshall fans need to make stories of them! I want to read them! I'm dying here.. I need to see that couple more often!

Okay enough of my drama. here goes chapter 3.

p.s, I'm hearing Madonna "hung up." so if you think that this chapter rhymes or is very lirycall (if that word even exists.) you know why.

Thanks!

* * *

Marshall was anxious. Corrine had gone off to get her book five hours ago and still wasn't back! That's why he sat quietly in Z's class looking vague. 

"It's okay Marshall we'll find her." Assured Josie wrapping an arm around him in comfort.

"So were did you said she went?" Asked Lucas from the opposite side of the lab table Marshall was sitting at.

"She said she was going to go get her Math book and never came back. After the bell rang, me and Josie went to look to see if she was still in the room but she wasn't." Concluded Marshall looking deppressed and hollow.

"It's probably all my fault," said Josie unwrapping her arm from Marshall's shoulder and walking towards the window and staring at the clear blue sky guilty and forlong. "you know I was mad at her and she probably took off trying to get away from me."

Vaughn, Marshal and Lucas just stared at her.

"No, I don't think so, Corrine is not that type of person to leave just because of a small problem, actually, I don't think anyones like that." Said Proffesor Z staring at her from the black board with one arm across his chest and the other scratching his chin thoughfully.

"Really?" Asked Josie turning around at him looking hopeful.

"Really" Affirmed Proffesor Z. "now, we need to find out the real cause of what might have happened to Corrine. She could have taken off, I have no doubt about that, but why and where. And if she didn't take off there might be a chance that someone might have taken her." He said.

"someone what!" Asked Marshall alarmed.

"Don't worry Marshall it's just a thought. Know, the question is, if Corrine did took off, or someone took her, were could they possibly head by foot. I mean at that time the gates to the school were closed and nobody could have gotten in the school in a car and corrine, no, i dont think she would have been capable of jumping the gate. so think, were could they head, were?" He asked.

There was silence for a few seconds and then, in a chorus, everyone answered at the same time.

"The forest!"

* * *

Yeah i know this chapter was short. But i dont have time to write anymore. Hope you all like it! 


	4. weakness

Sorry i haven't updated. I could just say im pure lazy, but that is not the case believe it or not. I actually have a lot of work to do and blah, blah, blah. anyways heres chapter 4.

* * *

Corrine was outraged. How dare he just kiss her like that! she squeezed him, tried pushing him off but it was impossible, the boy's embrace was like steel. Then, like if it wasn't tight enough, he tightened his arms around her more so her hands were tight against his chest so she would stop slapping him. He deepened the kiss some more and she went rigid like a stick. Not desiring to feel the kiss or its effects.

Finally, after what seemed forever, he stopped snogging her and as soon as he did, she slapped him hard accross the face. His head snapped back and he turned beet red.He closed his eyes and gritted his teethcarressing the red spot.

Corrine eyed him. She angered someones who's limits she didn't know, and usually when she did that she would get scared but this time she didn't. He deserved it. So she just stared at him her fists tightning and her knuckles turning pale, ready to defend herself if fake Marshall attacked her.

Imposter Marshall stopped carressing the red stop and looked at her fouriously Corrine could have sworn she saw fire in his eyes.

"Why did you do that!" He yelled grabbing her wrist so rapidly and shaking her whole body.

"Because! You asked for it! How dare you just kiss me like that don't you have any manners!" She yelled back gritting her teeth.

Marshall's jaw tightened and his eyes looked like two pistols ready to fire.

Then he did something that not even Corrines keen senses catched. As swift as the wind he slapped Corrine and her head snapped and she fell back on the side of her head. She felt dizzy and everything moved around her in circle's. She felt him kick her in the stomach knocking the breath out of her.

"DON'T YOU EVER HIT ME AGAIN!" he yelled fouriously kicking her again and again.

Corrine felt the pain coming through her stomach and blood rushing in her mouth.

"Your insane." She whispered with all she could muster.

"what was that?" He asked leaning down putting his ear towards her mouth.

"Can you repeat that again I didn't quite catch what you said?"

Corrine grabbed a fistfull of dirt in her hand and threw it in Marshals eyes making him scream out loud.

"I said your INSANE!"

She stood up spitting a little bit of blood out of her mouth and leaned against the wall and started crying. Her adrenaline had apparently ran out and she wasn't as brave as she was a few minutes ago. She knew that as soon as he recovered from the dirt in his eyes he would do something bad, no awful to her, she tought.

Marshall brushed off the last of the dirt in his eyes. "Stupid bitch!" he growled looking at her. "your not going to get away" he said leaning against her and cupping her teardropped chin.

Corrine closed her eyes and moaned in pain as he tightened his grip. She could feel Marshals breath on the side of her cheek and making its way lower. He was now at her neck and she could feel his lips pressing against it and sucking on it.

He sucked on it for a little while and looked at it when he was done. The spot was wet and plum. He smiled at it and looked into Corrines eyes.

"your mine now" He murmured in her ear evily.

Josie, Marshal, Lucas, Vaughn and Proffesor Z made their way trough the forest. The feeling in the air was tense and spine-chilling. They were waiting for any kind of human noise, but alls they heard was the chirping of the birds and the calling of the crow. Finally, after what seemed hours, they found lying on the forest floor, a knife and a familiar bracelet.

Marshal ran to the bracelet. He picked it up and examined it. It was Corrines no doubt. It wasn't any kind of bracelet either, it was the bracelet he gave to her on valentines day that had carved in cursive letters on it _Corrine+Marshall._

"Corrine was here!" he exclaimed showing the object to everyone.

"What's this?" Asked Proffesor Z picking up the knife.

"A knife?" Answered Josie, "okay i dont know about you all but this is starting to freak meout wheres Corrine?"

Everyone had a dead pan look in their eyes as they eyed the knife.

"We dont know Josie, but lets not this little object fool us." Said Proffesor Z.

Marshall looked at the knife.

_Somethings going on and i dont like it. _He thought.

* * *

Okay that was chapter four. Wait up i want to give thanks to my cousin Paloma and her twin brothers Alex and Jesus. They helped me with this chapter and im grateful. Thanks! 


	5. Darkness

Warning: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME GROWN UP THINGS (A.K.A) SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF THEN DONT READ!

Well, i warned yall here goes chapter 5 THE DARKNESS!

* * *

His hands slithered down the buttons of her blouse. Corrine tightened her eyes shut. She could feel his hands digging at the buttons, unbuttoning one by one. Then she shrieked upon feeling his cold hand going down her blouse into her chest and grasping her breast. 

He made a soft groan. He wanted to devour her completely. He pushed her against the wall grinding his hips against hers.With his other hand he ripped the rest of her buttons off her blouse. He passed his hand down her stomach and caressed it feeling the soft, warm skin under his palm. He needed her, but she didn't need him. He knew this perfectly.

"To save you some pain. _goodnight." _he whispered and without warning he grabed her hair by a fist and hit her headagainst the wall knocking her out.

---------------------------------------------------------

Corrine woked up once again. Her vision was blurry but and she could hear from somewhere outside birds singing and woodpeckers tapping on wood.

It must be early in the morning, she thought.

She sat up from the dirt floor. All of her body was aching and inbetween her legs was sore.

She remembered were she was, she remembered who she was with but she refused to remember what had happened to her. She knew anyway judging by the state of her body.

Silently, she looked at herself. Her underwear was gone and it was lying inches besides her. She grabed it not caringabout the dirt thatwas stuckit. She plainly shook it and put it on. She looked at her chest to make sure what she felt there was still there. And yes, as she looked, her bra was still on but there were giant, plum marks all over her breast. She felt disgusted. She quickly buttoned up her shirt except for the few buttons on the bottom that were missing.

Soundlessly she cuddled herself in a ball against the wall. She stared at the stalagmites and stalactites on the floor and ceiling. She wished she could cut one down and stab him with it. She imagined fake marshall running towards her trying to hurt her again but tripping clumsily on a stalagmite and impaling his whole body on one. Oh how much she wished it.

As she imagined things happening to fake Marshal, somehow, a picture of the events that happened the last day came rushing to her. Marshal kissing her, opening her blouse, it all came rushing in like dumping a bucket of cold water on her head.

It was too much. She hugged her legs and started to cry. No cry wasn't the word that described the tears rolling down her checks. More like bawling. She sounded like a poor puppy that lost it's mother. She wanted to run and hide from the embarrassment, she wanted to scream and punch him and most of all, she wanted to die. She wanted to grab a jagged stone from the floor and cut her veins on her wrists.

_why don't you do it?_ Asked her torn conscious. _your dead anyway._

"No, no, no, I'm not dead yet!" She told herself through a stuffed throat. "Not yet, not yet." she whispered, her voice fading away in the echoes of the cave.

-----------------------------------------------------------

From the other side of the cave, fake Marshal could hear her sobbing. And he enjoyed it. It was like feeding on a poor kids soul. It was great.

The most enjoyment he got out ofthis most of all was thathe knew she was torn.

Over powerment, one of the characteristicsts he was done with.

He stuck out his head from behind the stalagmite he was behind in.

Ohh, the scene. The most wonderful scene someone as demented as him could enjoy.

She was cuddled against the wall hugging her knees, protecting herself.

It was, in his mind, one of the sexy scenes he's ever seen. He turned his head again and leaned it against the rock. Staring up at the ceiling at the stalactites, waiting for one to castrate the top of his head, hearing her bawling, having her picture inside his mind gosh...it all came together in a tight, stiff erection pressing against his jeans painfully. It was one of the things that sent him mind crazy.

_Control Marshall, control. _He thought to himself. But it was too much, the atmosphere in the air could send him lose at anytime and he knew it.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Marshall opened his eyes. He was in his room the sun hitting his eyes like every morning he woked up. But this morning was strange. It had something he never felt before, the tightness in his stomach, the headache in his head and mostly the picture of the girl he loved inside his mind.

_Corrine _he tought.

Realizing her disappearance he quickly sat up in his bed and started looking for his jeans around the room. He was in his boxers and a white muscle shirt and definately wanted to get into something before he ran out to search for her.

Finding and putting on some ripped jeans and a black muscle shirt he made his way out the bedroom door down the staircase and outside the front door. He didn't want to eat breakfeast or wait until the rest woke up. He wanted to find Corrine now.

The last day had gone pretty bad, all they found was the knife and corrine's bracelet. Something, probably a raccoon inside a cave had scared them back to blake holsey high at probably nine or ten of the night which was way beyond the curfew. But since they had proffesor Z with them they managed to sneak inside the school with a pair of keys he always kept with him in case of emergencies. That night Marshall went to sleep with a nagging conscious keeping him from sleeping. Just thinking about Corrine and what might had happen to her and horrible scenes of her getting killed or hurt put him to sleep.

"Corrine where are you?" he asked himself staring at the sky with a worried expression on his face.

Hours had passed. Marshall walked through the forest grounds looking for any signs of Corrine. The sun kissed the back of his neck leaving a red rash around it and all of Marshalls forehead was wet with sweat. He needed a break and he knew this. His body needed some rest and he wasn't stupid enough to ignore it. So as soon as he found a small creek running behind a line of boulders (which was weird) he sat on one of them and took big drinks out of the water splashing some on his face.

_Think Marshall, where could Corrine be?_ He looked around the forest. He must be at the heart of it already. It was so quiet and not even birds seemed to be singing here.

He leaned back on the mildly warm boulder and thought for a moment. The place was quiet yet peaceful. He tried to concentrate on where corrine might be at.

Just thinking about her made him bring back memories he tried to suppress out of his mind most of the time. Like when the time when him and Corrine sneaked out of school to supposibly stare at the constellationsinthe sky but instead ended up doing something so intimate behind the bushes of the school yard.

That was his first experience with corrine. The one that lingered in his mind at times when he tried to concentrate on other things. Marshall breathed in some fresh air. He wanted no, **nedded **corrine back.

"Damn Raccoons!" He yelled suprised at the noise that came inside a little hole inbetween some boulders in front of him. The noise had scared him out of his la la land.

This must be were we left off last night, he thought.

Still sitting down he looked inside the little hole lazily waiting for some Raccons to scatter out. But instead, if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, he saw a little light, an orange glow coming out of the hole.

Interesting at what it might be, he jumped the small creek to the other side and crouched down to look at what was inside. From the tiny hole, he could see a cave in there, a bunch of stalagmites and a torch hanging on the corner of the angle he was viewing it in. He heard a soft cry in there. Like a girl crying.

"HELOOOO" He called hoping someone would answer.

Suprisingly, an answer came.

"Help meee!"

He was astounded, he knew who the voice belonged to.

"Corrine?" Heanswered.

Then he heard a scuffling of feet and a voice, a sinister mocking voice say "Shut up bitch!" and then something smack.

Marshalls stomach went into knots. It was Corrine he knew it. And she was with someone else. Someone was undoubtly hurting her and his blood boiled at the thought. He needed to find an entrance and sure enough as he squinted his eyesite were the creek ended, which was only a few yards away, a cave was there.

Before he left he yelled back at the cave. "Don't worry Corrine I'm coming and you fucking asshoe that's there with her leave her alone because I'm going to fucking castrate your balls when i get there.!"

He heard a laugh and someone respond "If you get here in time." Then he started running to the cave.

* * *

Yup I know i probably killed the story already. If you still like it let me know. If you hate it, still, let me know. Thank you! 


	6. anger, lust, and everything you hide

AAAAAHHHH. I can't seem to be able to write chapter 6! It's driving me crazy! I wrote it down on paper but when I started typing it seemed too boring so here I am stuck with nothing! sike (or however you spell it) I had a backup chapter and here it is!

Chapter six:

Anger, Lust, and everything you hide

* * *

Sweat dripped down his body in tiny sparkling beads. His cheeks were hot and pink. Adrenaline rushed through his veins giving him the ancient strenght. He reached the cave and rushed inside it without stopping. It became dark and chilly and the floor was rocky making his pace he kept balanced, unbalanced. 

What did that evil being meant by "If you get here on time?" Was he bluffing? Or did he meant it? Those where the thoughts that circled Marshall's mind.

He shook his head sending little droplets of sweet flying. He didn't want to find out. Putting Corrine's life on the line was the last thing he wanted to do.

He was traveling fast through the cave he could see, or actually he couldn'd because the light from the outside was fading, fading, and it was out.

Marshall slowed down and stopped. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. This wasn't going to stop him from getting to Corrine thought, hell no! He needed to keep on going.

So with his left hand he moved to the wall of the cave and touched it. There, now this great wall was going to guide him, he thought. It was still too dangerous to run thought. Instead he speed walked brushing only the tips of his fingers against it.

He walked what seemed miles until he reached a fairly large crevice on the wall. He slipped inside it to make sure something wasn't there and to his astonishement and luckyness something that felt like wood stuck to the wall was there. He tapped on it and it made a hollow noise from inside.

If he was right, this would be a door. And if it was a door it should have a doorknob. He passed his hands through the wall and surely there he felt a knob.

He twisted it expecting for it to be closed but no, the door was opened. He opened it and left a little crack ajar. Dripping in like golden locks was an orange light. Yes, this was the cave Corrine was in. He kicked it opened and saw inside. There in front of him was _him?_

"What the?" Those were the last words he said before he received a blow on the head and everything went black.

Everything was a blur when Marhall woked up. He seemed like a drunkie lying against the wall with his chin on his chest and he felt like one too.

"Marshall?" Somebody called his name.

"Marshall wake up, come on" He felt someone shaking him but it was like if he had a hangover.

"Wha-" Was all he managed to say.

"Marshall you silly it's me, Corrine."

Upon the mention of her name he felt something jolt in his mind.

"Corrine?" He asked stupidly

"Yes Corrine."

He looked at her and she was the remedy to his mind. Everything dripped back to his mind.

Startled, he hugged her tightly.

"I love you." was all he could whisper in her ear.

"I love you too Marshall." She whispered back and he could feel her smile

"What happened.. WHAT HAPPENED?" He asked letting go of her and seeing her ruined and bloody face.

She looked at him and smiled. "I'm okay Marshall it's just that your evil twin isn't as gentle as you."

Marshall looked at her questionily. "What do you mean?" He asked remembering the guy that looked exactly like him before he go knocked out.

"She means me" Said a strong and suprising voice that made Marshall jump, from the other side of the cave.

"Who are you?" Asked Marshall staring at a dark figure that leaned against a stalagmite.

"You ask who I am? Well I'll let you know that that question lies in the mouth of the question." Fake Marshall said krypticly

"What?" Asked Marshall confused.

"i mean that I am you" He said plainly

"okay I'm not playing." Said the real Marshall getting angry "Either tell me who you are or I'll fucken punch it out of you." He threatened.

Fake Marshall laughed soundlessly. "You are something else Marshall, something else. I bet you are so astounded that those words came out of your mouth. You knowyou have never spoken themand oh my gosh is that fear I see in you? Are you afraid of what you just said?" He said sarcastically

Indeed Marshall felt all those things that imposter had said of him. He never spoke like that in fact, he always hid those words and pretended he didn't know what they meant or knew if they existed. Speaking out like that for the first time was something new and powerful it caused him a scent of deep fear inside his gut. But how in the name of god's did that imposter knew was something he pondered.

Fake Marshall stared at him, "Well, what do you say?" He asked.

"You don't scare me." Were the words that fell from Marshalls mouth. He didn't intended to say that but he guessed it slipped for a reason.

"Yes you don't scare me! As a matter of fact, your wrong. There is no fear inside me." Said Marshall standing up and walking towards him.

"Don't try being tough Marshall is not your thing. By the way, I think I'm right, no wait.. I am right you know why?" He asked moving towards real Marshall. "Beacause I am made of you, I am your clone made up of the prisoned feelings you keep inside. Marshall, I'm practically your opposite twin." He said head to head with real Marshall almost feeling a connection of electric current.

"That's impossible." Said real Marshall squinting his eyes.

Fake Marshall looked at him seriously. "Not at Blake Holsey."

Real Marshall looked at him suspiciously. "How can that be, I mean I know that a human clone can be possible by DNA but I've heard of nothing of a clone being made up of feelings kept hidden. Explain then, if you are my prisoned feelings clone." Said Marshall sounding as he was bluffing.

Fake Marshall stared at him. "I don't know why you ask if anything's possible in Blake Holsey but, to satisfy you I will explain. You know how water boils in the heat?" He asked.

Real Marshall nodded his head. "Yes of course."

"Well then, you also know that humanscells work in pretty much the same way. When ever the human body is exposed to a certain degree of hotness I believe it's 105F. (A/N; I really don't know anything of science im just inventing this.) The cells start expanding and there molecules start separating right?" He asked again.

R. Marshall nodded again. "Yes, keep going."

F. Marshall continued. "well feelings also work the same way. When they start getting prisoned and ignored they start piling up until there is sufficient feelings to actually separate from your body and create they're own human body, in this case me."

R. Marshall looked at him in shock. He never kept feelings imprisoned, once in a while he let them out to you know wander a little.

"No you don't!" said F.Marshall outrage. He walked towards R. Marshall, and R Marshall felt a little tiny in front of the F.Marshall that for a moment looked tall and dominant due to his furiousness.

"I also read your mind Marshall and you do not let your feelings like lust, anger, and everything you hide linger for a while. You get rid of them so rapidly Marshall it's amazing and at the same time it's annoying. You were born with these feelings for a reason Marshall, you need to expose them and not feel guilty for doing so!" said Fake Marshall who was in tears now. He looked so sentimental with tears rolling down his cheeks and all Marshall could do was stare at him like a little lost puppy.

"I'm sorry," Said real Marshall. "Truly, I am. I promise, if you fuse with my body, to expose the feelings you are made up of more." He said.

"You think it's as simple as that! You think that by one promise you can gain my trust. **Trust, **something you lack soo much. No matter thought. I need to go back into you. I can't survive on my own in this world. By the way Corrine is gone." He said in soaked tears.

Marshall turned around quickly. He had completely forgotten about her. He saw her against the cave wall chained there. Her face and her body looked like she was made out of cold stone. He ran towards. and touched her skin. It was completely cold it almost burned. Shaking he looked for a pulse on her wrist.

Nothing

"Corrine?" He asked, "Wake up"

Corrine was as stiff as stone.

"Corrine please wake up." He said in tears.

"She's dead don't pretend." Said F.Marshall stifly looking at his creator.

"Shut up! What did you do to her!" He yelled his face turning red.

"That's much better." Said F. Marshall. He walked towards R.Marshall and R. Marshall was about to punch him when all of a sudden it was like if his clone were just but a mere ghost and he passed inside Marshall and never came out.

Marshall felt a kind of splash of disentortment inside of him. He felt sad, very angry and he wanted to beat someone up.

It was as if his mind was united with someone else's. He looked at Corrine and leaned in and kissed her forehead. Then he walked away from the cave.

* * *

This chapter was crappy but hey, i got some studies to do cause I'm practically failing every single class! so i need to finish this story up. Mind my crappy chapter. 


End file.
